Maple Day 2013
by IAmAPrustrian
Summary: Happy Maple Syrup day guys - 17th December! A Canada x OC (my friend Anna!) oneshot. Also contains Prustria ;) Oh yeah, and it has a crazy conversation between Prussia, me and Austria... Better than the descritpion - I hope :/


**Happy Maple Syrup Day Everyone!**

**A quick oneshot written my my Maple obsessed friend, Anna (don't go _too_ hyper!)**

Maple. All day every day, all Canada dreamt about was maple syrup. In world meetings, he will sit and drink maple syrup, or suck on crystallized sweets made from it. In short, maple was his life. You probably don't know who he is, yet Canada didn't mind - he was used to being forgotten! Even his pet bear, Kuma, forgets who he is on a daily basis.

On the 17th of December however, he made a new friend, one who shared all that he loved and was his true soul mate.

Canada was in his kitchen, making pancakes, when he heard a commotion outside. He left his house to find Prussia and Austria shouting at Hungary and two teenage girls. The trio had cameras round their necks and despite the fact that they were being yelled attention, all wore ear to ear grins.

"Gil, Roderich! Whatever are you yelling at them for!"Canada shouted, yet neither of them seemed to hear him. However, one of the girls turned to look at Canada and waved in a friendly way. Her friend and Hungary continued laughing hysterically as Gilbert and Roderich continued yelling their heads off. Canada wished they wouldn't be so loud, it gave him a headache!

"Hello!" smiled the girl, walking over. "Gil and Roderich sure do make a fuss over anything!"

"Why are they cross with you?" he inquired - after all, they wouldn't shout for no reason surely!

"Roderich is shouting at us because we took pictures of them making out in his living room, and Gilbert is cross because we disturbed them!"

"Dare I ask why you were taking pictures?"

"Well, me and my friend are kind of obsessed fangirls, and everyone knows Elizaveta is mad about yaio!"

"Fangirl?" Canada asked, confused "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh!" giggled the girl "Fangirling is when someone goes crazy over a certain pairing of people - my friend loves Prussia and Austria being together, and I think that the cutest couple in the world is Denmark and Norway!" "I see" Canada said "So have Lukas or Mattias tried to kill you yet?"

"Lukas tried to last night, he found us hiding under his bed!"

At this, Canada started laughing, and so did the girl.

"I don't know your name!" Canada stated simply "I'm Canada".

"Nice to meet you Canada", she smiled, "I'm Anna."

Canada smiled back and then, noticing that Hungary and Anna's friend had now engaged in a shouting (or rather screaming) match with Prussia and Austria,promptly invited Anna and her friends inside.

"Hi! I'm Emily!" enthused the girl who appeared to be about the same age as Anna. "You're Canada aren't you; I've read about you in a book!"  
Canada smiled back, taken off guard by the fact that she knew who he was.

"Just ignore Emily", said Anna "She reads far too much!"

He laughed politely back and then wandered into the kitchen. Returning with four steaming mugs of coffee, Canada saw both Anna and Hungary look at Emily in concern as her eyes lit up at the sight of the coffee. They both promptly grabbed a cushion from the sofa and used them to effectively trap her between them on the sofa.

"She goes insane with coffee" said Hungary as a way of explanation.  
Canada nodded and gave them their coffee. He placed a bottle of maple syrup on the table for them to sweeten their coffee with and then, after helping herself to some, Anna purposely moved it out if Emily's reach. Canada saw her eyes close with happiness as she sipped the sweet coffee.

"Ah, I love maple syrup! She said, smiling "I could easily live off it!'

"Me too!" Canada cried happily - had he found a kindred spirit with a similar love for maple?

"Would you like some pancakes?" he asked shyly.

"I would LOVE some!" she replied enthusiastically. Canada smiled - people wanted his cooking! He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed the plate of pancakes and a new bottle of maple syrup. Canada heard the front door slam and Prussia burst in,

"Did the awesome me smell pancakes!" he shouted, making Canada wince at the sound.

"Gilbert!"

Canada turned to see Roderich storming in, his face set in a scowl and his violet eyes flaming.

"Get back here immediately! You know it's rude to burst into peoples' houses!"

"Mein Gott!" Prussia moaned, "You're worst than West!"

"Gilbert, sit down or leave." Hungary demanded, her voice showing that she wouldn't stand for any nonsense.

"Fine," grumbled Prussia "But I won't sit next to you, yaio fangirl freak!"

"You could sit next to me," Emily giggled.

"But you're just as b..." Prussia was pushed down onto the sofa next to a smirking Emily, whose grin could have spanned the Grand Canyon.

Roderich seated himself elegantly, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"Prissy aristocrat" Gilbert muttered mutinously under his breath.

Canada placed the plate of pancakes on the table and sat in the one remaining chair opposite Anna.  
After everyone had finished eating their pancakes and was licking maple syrup off their fingers, Roderich stood up as if to leave, yet Prussia refused to move.

"Gilbert; we're leaving, we have wasted Canada's time enough today!" Roderich said, exasperated.

"But Specs, I'm having fun here!" Prussia responded.

"Gilbert, stop arguing!" Austria sighed; there was only so much of Gilbert's fuss he could deal with in one day!

"I'm not arguing Priss, I'm explaining why I'm correct!"

At this, Emily started fangirling again and Anna looked at Canada apologetically. Whilst everyone else was distracted by Emily hyperventilating, Canada took the chance to slip unnoticed over to Anna.

"I'm so sorry! She's never usually like this" Anna said, looking at her hopeless friend in concern.

"Calm down!" cried Hungary, starting to panic herself.

"Emily, stop being silly" said Roderich in his no nonsense voice.

"So...cute...OMG...I-love-you-two-together...Prustria!" she stuttered incoherently, seemingly to be unable to here anyone.

"Just ignore her," said Anna, "she's just fangirling again!"

Canada looked back at Anna and opened his mouth to speak:

"Anna, I was...I was wondering if...if...if you..." he stuttered, his tounge seeming to have doubled in size with his nerves,

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema with me this Saturday." he said, blushing deeply. Anna beamed at him, and said with a smile that seemed to almost crack her face in two;

"I would love to, Canada!" she grinned.

"Please, call me Matthew." said Canada, his face remaining a luminous shade of pink which could have lit up the whole of North America.

"Okay, Matthew!" smiled, her face going pink too.

"Hey, why's it so quiet!" said Matthew suddenly, looking around the room. It seemed to be just like normal, but then he notified the lack of an overexcited fangirl. Anna seemed to notice this too and scanned the room in concern. Her eyes came to rest on Prussia, who was seated on a large wooden chest. Anna raced over and, from within the chest, she could hear the sound of her still chattering friend.

"Prussia, why is she trapped in a box?" asked Anna. It seemed to Canada that this had happened before and so, when Anna pushed a laughing Prussia out of the way, it came as no surprise when Anna wrenched open the lid and looked down with an obvious lack of concern.

"Why are you in a box?" she sighed wearily.

"Huh? I'm not in a box!" said Emily, then, looking around her "Oh yes, I am!'  
Anna slapped her hand to her face, and in a voice one might use to a five year old said "Emily darling, you should really learn to notice when you have been trapped in a box!"

"Yeah, I probably should" she replied, scrambling out of the box with a distinct lack of elegance.

"Where have Prussia and Austria gone?" she asked, "I swear they were here a few seconds ago!" From the hallway, they could all hear the sound of two pairs of feet running upstairs. Emily and Hungary both grabbed their cameras and chased after them.  
Anna started laughing, and Canada grinned.

"Let's go and rescue Gilbert and Roderich!" smiled Anna and they too hammered upstairs.  
They found Emily and Hungary being shouted at again by Prussia and Austria. Canada grabbed hold of Hungary and Anna grabbed Emily and dragged them downstairs, their captives protesting all the way.  
Anna, Emily and Hungary moved toward the front door and, just before they left, Canada whispered to Anna "I'll meet you here at five-o-clock on Saturday"

"I can't wait!" she grinned back, and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Maple syrup day!**

**The box comment near the end kinda refers to a conversation thingy I wrote to Anna (and posted on here - please read/review it!) and her reply (which you can't see; its in my emails and I am NOT giving you guys my password to see for yourself...) so if you don't get it, read that.**

**In fact, what the heck, I'll copy and paste it here too!**

* * *

E: Hey Prussia, get over here a sec!

P: *whining* Why should I, my awesomeness won't fit in that room!

E: GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

P: *STILL complaining* But why, you only want me to say hi to your friend who is like Roderich the UnAwesome one!

E: YOU TAKE THAT BACK DAMMIT! Besides, I know you love Austria really...

P: What makes you say that?

E: *giggles nervously* Well, I may have snuck round to Roderich's mansion last night...

P: *suspiciously* And...

E: With a camera...

P: You didn't!

E: And heard some stuff...

P: Such as...

E: *hurriedly* You saying "Oh Roderich I love you SOOOOO much!" And other things... Sounded like you were having fun being a uke and Roderich a seme...

P: WHAT THE HELL YOU YAIO FANGIRL! YOU ARE WORSE THAN HUNGARY!

E: My pleasure, though it was yours last night...

P: ...

E: I notice you don't deny it...

P: *panicking* Oi! Specs! Tell this miniature Hungary that I wasn't the Uke last night!

A: I am sorry Gilbert, but I cannot tell lies.

E: *fangirling* OMG A HARRY POTTER QUOTE!

P: WHAT THE HELL PRISS!

A: Now, if you don't mind, I am going to return to my piano, goodnight Gilbert. Oh, and hello Anna, it is a pleasure to meet you.

E: And me? Have I turned into Canada?

A: No, but seeing as Gilbert has pushed you into a wooden chest and closed the lid and sat on it, it is unsurprising that I could not see you.

E: *only just noticing* Oh yeah, I am in a box... Strange I didn't notice that... Prussia, why am I in a box?

P: *defensively* You were annoying me!

A: Gilbert, don't lock people in boxes. Goodbye.

E: *innocently* How was I annoying you?

P: By embarrassing me in front of your friend!

E: How was I embarrassing you! She would probably just squeal and fangirl!

P: Don't argue with the awesome me!

E: I'm not arguing! I'm explaining why I am correct!

P: Don't steal my phrase!

E: Tough, I just did. Anywhooo... I called you over here to get you to say hi to Anna, give her a hug and call her awesome! SO DO SO!

P: *petulantly* Fine... Hi Emily's UnAwesome friend.

E: PROPERLY!

P: *grumbling mutinously* Hi, Anna, you are *cough* not *cough* awesome.

E: I will pretend I didn't hear that... Now give her a hug.

P: *gives Anna a hug* Happy now?!

E: Yes, but you could pop round to Anna's and, how shall I put this, be **hers** for the week...

P: HELL NO!

E: MEIN GOTT YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!

P: I'll take that to mean that I have no choice in the matter...

E: Great! Now we're all happy! *hugs Prussia* sorry, just had to do that!

* * *

**Anyway, please review! I have maple syrup for you if you do!**

***Emily* xx**


End file.
